


Remind Me to Thank Octavia

by FirstAde



Series: Clexa Week 2017 One Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ClexaWeek2017, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, mention of past rape (non descriptive and not of the characters in the story)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: Octavia gets drunk at a party and calls Clarke, who thinks Lexa is about to take advantage of the drunk girls state.Obviously that's not the case. It's Lexa, she's a smol bean who wouldn't hurt anyone like that.Enemies(ish) to lovers - Clarke definitely wants to kick Lexa's ass for 2.5 seconds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a day late. And as always, a dollar short. BUT HERE I AM.

The campus is positively buzzing at this time of year. The new freshmen are all wide eyed and excited, while the rest of the student body is already settled into their routine. Clarke and Raven have an off campus apartment courtesy of Raven's parents, who constantly throw money at her rather than actually be involved in her life. She is over it though, because she has the Griffin's instead. It is the third Friday of the new school year and Octavia is one of said wide eyed freshman. They have all known each other for years, having grown up in the same town.

“You guys! Come on! Pleeease???” She is currently trying to get the two upperclassmen to accompany her to a party. “It's over on Rosewood. I heard they have the most epic parties.”

“That house is better known as Ragewood. And the parties are epic.” Raven nodded. “I went to one last year and I was sure that I saw a unicorn the next day.”

Clarke hummed. “Technically you did. They stole the prize mustang from Polis U and dressed it like a unicorn in a Katy Perry video, then charged $5 per photo with it.”

“See, epic! Come on guys!” Octavia whined from her spot on the chaise lounge.

“I have a writing intensive, and my first paper is due Monday. Sorry O. Next time.”

The younger brunette turned to Raven. “I plain just don't want to. I'm working on building this badass computer right now.”

“You both suck.”

“We know. You have other friends that go here too, you know.” Clarke shrugged and took a sip of water.

Octavia breathed out a heavy sigh. “Atom and Ontari are going too.”

“Great! So crisis averted.” Raven clapped her hands and stood from the couch. “I'm going back to my room.” She left the room quickly and the two remaining girls sat quietly for a few minutes.

“So.” Octavia turned to face Clarke. “How true is the rumor that Lexa Woods, resident of Ragewood, picks a new girl to fuck like a god every party? Sometimes two girls?”

“I'm not sure about the sexual escapades of a stranger, but that's the rumor.” Clarke raised her brow. “Thinking about experimenting with women?”

Octavia shrugged. “I can't deny that there has been times when I have wanted to fuck a girl.”

“Well, from what Wells told me, she picks the drunkest girl or girls at the party, so she sounds shade as fuck to me. Maybe pick someone else to experiment with, O.”

“Fair.”

 

_ Five Hours Later _

_ Octo-Menace calling… _

“O? Why are you calling me at two in the morning?”

_ “Clarkey, I'm very drunk and Lexa says we have to go to bed now, but I don't want to.” _

Clarke stood up like a bolt, throwing her brush onto the water cup and searching for shoes. “O. Are you still at the house? The Ragewood house?”

_ “Yeah Clarkey. I'm very soft and this bed is very drunk.” _

The house that the party was at was only about 6 minutes from her apartment. She ran out of the apartment and down the stairs, foregoing the elevator. “O, I need you to keep talking to me, okay?”

_ “Mmkay Clarkey. Did you know my brother loves you?” _

“I know. We've had this conversation, we both think it's gross.”

_ “He's so stupid.” _

“He really is.” She made it to the parking garage and ran to her car. “How is it that he gets straight A’s if he's so stupid?”

_ “I don't know.” _ Clarke slid into the driver seat and started the car, slamming it into gear and accelerating as fast as she could. She was pissed. Who the hell does this Lexa think she is. This is not okay. Octavia is clearly too drunk for anything.

“O, tell this Lexa girl if she lays a finger on you, I’m going to fuck her up.”

_ “Leeexxxaaa. Clarke says if you finger me she’s going to fuck you.” _

_“Okay drunkie, pretty sure that not what she said. Time for bed.”_ This voice was unfamiliar, soft yet firm. Then the line went dead. 

Oh, if Clarke thought she was pissed before, now she was livid. She broke every speed limit and blew every stop sign posted in the neighborhood to get there faster. She slammed the car in park just outside the house and ran in. The door of the house was open and the party was still going strong. She found the closest person who looked somewhat sober and asked which room belonged to Lexa. She ran up the stairs, into the hallway to the last door on the end. Locked. She pounded on the door until she heard the lock click. She was then face to face with the most beautiful woman she had every seen, with eyes like emeralds.

“Are you Lexa?” She demanded. The woman nodded. “My friend is in here, about to be your next conquest and I am 100% sure that she is in no shape to offer legal consent to sex with you. So I'll just grab her and take her back to her dorm.” The bite in her tone was unmistakable.

“That's really not the best idea.”

Clarke moved to try to look around Lexa, who was blocking the doorway. “Why? Did you already touch her? That's ra-” The phrase didn't even finish leaving her mouth before she was roughly pulled inside the room by the arm and the door was slammed behind her.

“Don’t you dare accuse me of that. She's passed out in my bed with a bucket next to her if she decides to blow chunks. That's all.”

“Why?”

Lexa shrugged. “I do it at all the parties. Helps me duck out early.”

Clarke scoffed. “Wait. So you're telling me that you have the biggest reputation on campus for casual hookups, and you don't actually hook up?”

“What's your name?” 

“Clarke Griffin. Don't change the subject.” The blonde folded her arm across her chest. “So, what, you pick a drunk girl, let them sleep in your bed and tell everyone you fucked their brains out?”

Lexa looked sad at that explanation. “Come over here and sit.” She pointed to a couch on the other side of the room. Clarke hesitantly followed, eyeing Octavia in the bed as she passed, not sure where this was going. Once they were both seated, Lexa turned toward her and sat cross-legged on her side of the couch. “I am a criminal justice major with a minor in sociology. I'm in the Master's program. I have been watching people my whole life. Reading body language and such. The first time we threw a party here, one of the girls was assaulted on her way home. I saw the guy watching her at the party and I thought he was a creep but I didn't do or say anything. I vowed to never let that happen again. So when we throw parties, I stay sober. I observe and when I see a guy who is looking to target a drunk girl, I swoop in and take her out of the equation. I tell her everything the next day, so she can learn to be more aware of her surroundings. After the first time, people assumed I was screwing them. Even if I were to deny it, it's college and no one would believe me.”

Clarke looked at her for a moment. “Huh.”

Lexa furrowed her brow. “That's… that's all you've got to say?”

“Just…. Just give me a minute.” The blonde held up her finger and pulled out her cellphone. She clicked through it then held the phone up to her ear.

“Niylah. Hey, it's Clarke. Yeah I know it's late, but I need to check a fact on something. Yes, seriously. Okay, okay. Did you or did you not have sex with Lexa Woods. Really? Why's that? I see. Uh-huh. Okay. Yep. Nope, that's all I needed. Thanks.”

“You're a journalism major, aren't you?” Lexa joked.

Clarke shook her head. “Pre-Law actually.”

“Well, do I have a witness that corroborates my story, councilor?” Lexa smiled.

The blonde smiled softly. “Seems so." She paused for a second, looking around. "So what do you do when you bring someone up here?”

“What do you mean?”

“If I hadn't busted in here, interrupting your routine, what would you be doing right now?”

“Oh. Right.” Lexa turned and leaned over the arm of the couch, then leaned back with two glass bottles of coke. She handed one to Clarke, then picked up one of the Xbox controllers on the small coffee table. “I play games. Recently, it's been Fallout 4.”

“So, you save a damsel from an unknown distress, then come up here and veg out?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

Lexa just shrugged. “You got a better idea?”

“Not really. So you said it wasn't the best idea to take Octavia home right now? Why?”

“She's underage. One of the guys on the ethics committee texted me earlier and told me they had sobriety checkpoints outside the dorms.”

“Oh. I can take her back to my place.”

“You guys are that kind of friends, huh?” Lexa waggled her eyebrows. “That's why you went all mama bear?”

“Gross!” She playfully slapped Lexa’s shoulder. “No we're not.”

“Not into ladies, huh?”

Clarke raised her eyebrow at the question. “Oh, no. I most definitely am. Just not Octavia. She basically my little sister.”

The brunette didn't reply, just hummed along in understanding. She reached over and grabbed the second controller, turned it on, then handed it to Clarke.

“Oh, I don't really play games.”

“In regards to the video or the life variety?” 

“Both.”

“Good to know.” Lexa didn't look away from the screen, just smirked.  _ Damn that’s a sexy smirk. _ Clarke thought to herself. “Lego’s or Star Wars?”

“Um… Star Wars Lego's? Is that an option?”

“Oh, beautiful and nerdy. I don't even feel bad dropping the $40 to make that happen.”

 

_ One hour later _

“Lexa! Those are my bricks, you cheater!”

“You snooze you lose, Clarke.” The blonde then reached over and smashed the buttons on Lexa’s controller. “Hey. You made me fall off the ledge!”

“Serves you right! Steal my bricks and you deserve to be punished.”

“Yes, Wanheda.” Lexa whispered.

Clarke looked at her and paused the game. “What did you just call me?”

“Wanheda. It's from a made up language in this book I read. I means ‘Commander of Death.’ You did just fling my character off a ledge, Clarke.”

“Fair enough.”

Octavia began to stir and drew both girls attention. She had been lightly snoring for the past hour and a half. When Lexa had placed her in the bed, she placed her on her side, so if she did begin to throw up, she wouldn't choke on it. Her phone was ringing for the past few minutes, but neither girl heard it. Clarke's phone rang next.

“Hey Bell.”

_ “Please tell me you are at that party with my sister.” _

“Yeah, I'm here. Why?”

_ “Really? It seems awfully quiet for a party.” _

“O is passed out, and I'm in one of the rooms with her.”

_ “Is she okay? Do you need help? I can be there in ten and help you get her home.” _

“No! Um. No, we're fine. I have help. I'm just going to let her sleep it off.”

_ “Have you been drinking? I don't like the idea of you guys basically in a frat house alone.” _

“I haven't been drinking. We're perfectly safe, I promise.”

_ “Okay. Call me if you need anything.” _

“Will do. Bye Bell.”

Lexa had got up during some part of the phone call and placed a bottle of water and two aspirin on the table beside Octavia. When she sat back down, she sat closer to Clarke that she had been before. Clarke noticed, and she didn't mind.

“That was her overprotective big brother.” 

“The one that's in love with you?”

“Yeah him. How'd you know that?” 

Lexa pointed to Octavia. “Drunk girls give you a lot of information. Also, they say the funniest shit. One time I was helping these two girls up here and one of them looks to the other, and I swear, in a perfect impression says, ‘It’s the Claaaww. Monica, we've been chose. Oooh.’ just like the aliens in Toy Story.” Lexa laughed and looked to Clarke who had a smile slowly creeping across her face. Then she finally released a side splitting laugh.

“No!” Clarke shook her head and wiped a year from her eye. “That didn't really happen.”

“It did. I swear!” The laughter died down some and the girls relaxed back into the couch. “So, what were you doing before Octavia called you?”

“Painting.”

“Like in a home improvement way or an artist way?” Lexa raised a questioning brow.

“I'm an artist. Well I like to think I'm an artist.”

“Huh.” Lexa looked deep into her eyes. “Artist, lawyer, nerd and secret video game savant. What can’t you do, Griffin?”

It was Clarke's turn to smirk. “Are you actually flirting with me?”

“Do you not want me too? I can stop.” Lexa stammered seriously.

“No, no. Carry on. I was just making sure. I have been awake for oh, I don't know, 22ish hours. I could have been mistaken about your flirting.”

“Well, you're not.” The brunette leaned in slightly. “Not at all.” Her face was about three inches from Clarke's as she reached around her to grab her own phone from the side table. She pulled back quickly, and looked at the flustered blonde. “Want another drink. I have some water here, you look thirsty.”

Clarke reached over and shoved Lexa’s shoulder. “Asshole. Try a move like that again and see what happens.” 

So, being one to never back down from a challenge, Lexa did exactly as she had done before. This time though, Clarke's hand found purchase on the back of her neck and the blonde leaned forward to press their lips together. Lexa immediately moved to deepen the kiss, while shifting so that she was kneeling between the blonde's legs, while Clarke's back was against the arm of the couch. She moved one hand to the hip beneath her and brushed her thumb across soft skin, just above the waistband of the artists jeans, which earned her a tiny gasp. It was just enough of a gasp to grant Lexa’s tongue entrance. As their tongues met, the battle for dominance began, neither girl wanting to relinquish control. The brunette decided to play dirt and moved her other hand to the opposite hip. She backed up slightly, still on her knees. Then with her firm grasp on the now slightly exposed hips, she pulled Clarke toward her, making her slide until she was laying completely on her back. She thought it would be enough of a distraction, but Clarke was focused, relentless. So Lexa pulled back.

“Why do I feel like I will never win with you?” She questioned quietly, thumbs stroking over the soft skin above hips, lips hovering just above lips.

Darkened blue eyes bore into her. “You won’t unless I want you too, but you’ve already gotten further than the last dozen or so people that have tried to flirt with me.”

Lexa dipped to kiss her chin, then up her jaw, under her ear, down her neck. “Oh, yeah?”

“Mmmm. Yeah. But I’m sure you do this pretty often, so you aren’t used to losing.” 

Lexa bit down slightly on the blonde’s pulse point then soothed it with her tongue. Clarke’s hands slipped into wavy brown locks, as she moaned just loud enough to be heard. “I haven’t done this in a while. Nearly two years.”

Clarke gaped at her, and her back to face her. “Really?” She received a nod. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Well, why me?”

Lexa shrugged. “You make me feel lighter. Happier. Even if I have only know you for about two hours. I can tell you’re special.” Blue eyes shone with the explanation.

It was obviously that moment that Octavia sat straight up in the bed and looked around. The women sprang apart, clearly embarrassed by being caught.

“Clarke? What are you doing here?”

Clarke cleared her throat, stood and made her way over to the bed. “You called me. Do you remember that?”

“Sort of. I remember drinking and dancing with Atom, then Lexa.” She leaned to look around Clarke and gave Lexa a shy wave. “Then ranting about Bell to you. Then nothing.”

“How are you this sober for someone so drunk just a while ago.” Lexa asked from her spot on the couch.

“Metabolism of a goddess.” Both Clarke and Octavia chimed at the same time.

“She’s cool off a nap and some water. It pisses me off, if I’m being completely honest. She basically never has a hangover.” Clarke elaborated.

“I see. Well, Clarke, would you like to do the honors, or shall I?” She gestured to Octavia, who looked confused.

“Oh, no. I wasn’t here. By all means.”

“Shit. What did I do. I know my body well enough to know I did not fu-”

“Hold up.” Lexa began, standing and making her way next to the bed. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t bring girls up her to have sex with them. I do however watch everyone at these parties and look out for the women that I think are too drunk to be coherent. Last night, that unfortunately, was you. Your friends left and you were very drunk. There was a guy watching your every move so I brought you up here.”

“So you’re like, a drunk girls knight in shining armor?”

“Eh. No. I just don’t want anyone to end up getting hurt. It happened once, never again. So please, if you are going to go out and get hammered, take real friends with you. People who won’t leave you behind. I don’t want you to go through what Costia did.” Lexa looked at the younger brunette sadly and Octavia nodded her head.

“Thank you. Clarke, can you take me home please?”

Clarke smiled softly and handed over her car keys. “Of course. Can you give me and Lexa a moment please?” The younger girl left the room quickly, clearly embarrassed. Lexa sat on the bed and sighed loudly as Clarke moved in front of her. She reached out and lifted the brunette’s chin until their eyes met. “You and Costia were together weren’t you?” Lexa didn’t answer, just stared at her with sad eyes. “That’s why you haven’t been with anyone all this time?”

“We were dating for a few months. She was nice, sweet, I met her the summer before the school year started and we happened to both be coming here. She came to the party and I asked her to stay the night here, but she said no because her cousin was with her. At some point, they lost track of each other and… Costia. She was really drunk. I saw the guy watching her when we split up to look, but I shrugged it off. I found her cousin, but she had wondered off. I got a call the next morning from the police. She moved back home and broke up with me a week later. I felt responsible for so long, I had to see a councilor. She helped me realize that it wasn’t my fault. I talked to Costia in the spring and she told me she didn’t ever blame me, and that definitely helped.”

Clarke was rubbing small circles with her thumbs on Lexa’s neck. “And you think I am special. You have no idea.” She whispered. Then she lean forward and pressed her lips to Lexa’s forehead.

Green eyes found blue when the blonde pulled back. “Can I, uh. Can I get your number? I’d very much like to get to know you better.”

“Here.” Clarke handed over her phone. “Text yourself so we have each other’s numbers.”

Clarke left and headed back home with Octavia. When she finally woke the next morning, she looked at her phone and found one text message.

 

[Unknown number 7:21am] Remind me to thank Octavia for getting drunk at our party.


End file.
